dying hands
by Nyllac
Summary: During the war the entire rookie nine has been killed with the exception of Sakura. Will she find the rest of them in the other world? Pairings: Narusaku, Shikaino, Nejiten, Ichiruki, Hitsukarin, Kibahinata and more. Dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

"No." Sobbed Sakura. "Naruto, please, just…No!" The green glow around her fingers flickered and stopped. She was out of chakra. Her chest heaved as she stared into his dying eyes, _why? _She wondered _Why are you leaving my too? _Her eyes wavered to the body of the raven-haired boy beside Naruto. His chest hiccupping with short dying breaths. In the end Naruto had been right; they both had died in that fight. "Can you hear me? Naruto? Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened his eyes to stare at her, he watched as her body shuddered and she chocked back her tears effortlessly. "Yeah. I can hear you Sakura." His throat ached as he spoke and his speech was garbled. But he had realized something when he fought Naruto; both of them had given up their lives to chase after him in what they knew were vain efforts to tear him off his dark path of revenge. Yet what had he done for them? Tried to kill them? The only people who hadn't given up on him? If only he hadn't needed to kill Naruto before his mind could come to this realization.

Naruto's hand came to Sakura's cheek, "Don't cry. I want to see your smile." Sakura held his hand to her cheek and shook her head.

"Baka. How am I supposed to smile when you're dying?"

Naruto wiped away a fresh tear that had rolled down her cheek. If only he had been stronger then he wouldn't be lying here on the ground surrounded by his dead comrades. That's right; if only. To think that in the end he would leave Sakura, which he could assure you is something he never planned on doing.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's and Sasuke's hands. "Your b-both going to be o-okay, do y-you understand t-that?" She stuttered. Whatever she may say all three of them knew it was only a matter of time. Both Naruto and Sasuke were losing blood fast.

Sasuke took a deep shuddering breath before speaking. "I'm sorry."

Sakura caught herself mid sob. She squeezed Naruto's hand. "You hear that Naruto? You did it. You finally saved Sasuke."

Their words fell on deaf ears as Naruto's eyes began to droop. He was tired, ever so tired. He just wanted to fade away and sleep. But even his simple mind could still compute the fact he was dying. He could feel the darkness ebbing towards him, it's hands reaching out threatening to pull him under. His throat bubbled over with blood and it ran down his chin, Sakura stared at him wide-eyed.

"No." she whisped. "Please Naruto!"

his bloodied mouth turned upward in the slightest of smiles and he whispered to her in an almost silent voice. "I love you." Sakura let out a loud sob as Naruto's hand fell from hers and she stared at his lifeless body in horror. Sasuke turned his head away unable to watch the sorrow that was his fault.

Sakura buried her head in her hands and screamed. Just screamed. He was gone. Dead. The day Naruto Uzumaki dies is one she fathomed she'd never see. She cried harder than she had ever before, He had loved her. Why? She would never know but his last words had been directed at her. Not anyone else, just _her_. For so long she had mistaken him as a weak annoying boy, if only she had known he would grow up to be such a strong, loving, caring and amazing man maybe she would have never made him make that stupid promise. Maybe he would still be alive. Because of that goddamn promise he had to die! His life meant more to her than that. Every fiber of her being wished she could go back and tell her thirteen year old self what she knew today. She knew it was selfish of her but she wanted him here, better place or not, she needed him by her side. To her it felt as if a giant part of her soul had been torn and left along with him.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered again. Sakura lifted her head from her hands to stare blankly at him. "It's my fault he had to die. If I never left that night."

"Don't say that. If I had tried harder you wouldn't have left and Naruto would still…"

He shook his head slightly. "No. No one could have changed my mind. I shouldn't have followed that path…if I could go back and change it Sakura I would." She covered her mouth to mute her cry. "You two deserved each other. You desereved a future together." She turned her head away unable to look at Sasuke as he spoke. "You should have grown old with him, gotten married, had children and died peacefully in your sleep. Not—"

"Just stop." She moaned in sadness. He was right. They should have had that future together, maybe not in the way he said but he shouldn't have died like this. She turned to Sasuke. "It's not your fault—" She froze dead.

Staring at her were Sasuke's dead eyes. Once again she found herself screaming in agony. Alone. Alone is what she was. Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, Tsunade, Lee, TenTen, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Sasuke and Naruto were all dead. She and her alone was the sole survivor of rookie nine. Why just her? Why must she stand alone?

A hand rested on her shoulder she looked behind her to see Gaara, his eyes blanketed with sadness. He helped her stand and walked her to a medical tent where there were beds for the remain of the leaf, she found the nearest one and curled herself into a ball under the thin sheets.

She layed there.

Alone.

* * *

**As my friend would say; I have a tendency to be EVVILLLL and kill off characters. But since this is a bleach crossover we all know where this is going to go. Anyway R&R!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach however if I did there would be a lot less characters.**

** -Tasha**


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha 12 watched as their family said their last words to their own dead bodies. Some people were crying in frustration, why did they have to die? They would wonder. Ino however turned her attention to Sakura. If only she wasn't dead, she would be there comforting her but instead Sakura was there all alone in her black dress hugging her squad photo to her chest and staring silently at the crying skies. _I'm so sorry Sakura _Ino thought to herself.

"It must be hard. " Said Shikamaru from behind her. "To be the only one left, for all your friends to be dead." Shikamaru wrapped an arm over Ino's shoulders in a comforting gesture. Even he had to admit it would be more than troublesome to be in her shoes, to imagine the emotions she's feeling? What a harsh world that they lived in.

"Yeah." Nodded Ino.

Out of the crowd of friends stepped Sasuke. Slowly he joined Sakura where she stood. He tried to place a hand on her shoulder but his hand just passed through her, he grimaced, he wanted to be there for her and comfort her for once. Someone called her name and she quietly walked to the first casket: Ino's.

Sakura took a deep breath before speaking. "Hey Ino. I know we didn't always get along but you were like a sister to me, an annoying one maybe but still a sister. Sometimes I was kind of jealous of you, did you know that?" Shikamaru squeezed Ino's shoulders, tears had begun rolling down her pale face. "Well I was, you were always so beautiful and confident, you weren't afraid to be yourself and didn't care what other's thought of you. I wish I could have been more like you." Ino started to blubber and buried herself into Shikamaru's chest. Sakura took a few steps and stopped in front of Hinata's casket. "I've always admired you. Despite your quiet personality you had so much courage, you stood your ground against Pain to protect the guy you loved. That takes more guts than I'll ever have." Hinata cover her mouth to mask her sobs. "We're going to miss you Hinata." The next casket had Shikamaru inside. "Hey you lazy ass. By far you were the smartest person I ever knew yet also the laziest, cloud watching? Maybe I'll try it one day. I remember how you were the only one who passed the chunin exam, wither or not you stopped out of laziness or just smart think I'll never know, maybe it was a mix of both. Anyways my point is you were a lazy smart ass but we all loved you and I know your dead and all but I have a favor to ask of you. If Ino's anything like she was when she was alive in the afterlife, please watch out for her and don't let her into too much trouble? Can you promise me that?"

Shikamaru nodded, a stray tear rolling down his cheek. "I promise."

The next casket was Kakashi's. "I know why you were always late, Kakashi-sensei. You were always visiting the memorial for Obito and that girl right? I guess you were pretty shocked when you found out Obito was still alive, I know I would be. But if you guys decide to come back to life, don't try to destroy the world, ok? And make sure everyone is carefully Kakashi-sensei, knowing those idiots they'll need you. But also remember to take care of yourself; you have a habit of putting your students before yourself. Goodbye Kakashi-sensei, take care."

Kakashi covered his eyes from the students so they couldn't see the tears that rolled down his masked face and whispered. "I'm sorry Sakura, I will always put my students before myself."

Inside the next casket was Shino. "I never got to know you very well." Began Sakura. "But I wish I could have gotten to know you better, I'm sorry if you ever felt out. I'm not really sure what to say, I'm talking to everyone's dead bodies…its kind of hard for me. To think that you're all gone…I think I haven't quite realized yet that I'm going be all alone…forever…" She took a deep breath and moved to the next casket, which was Tsunade's. "Hello master." She said.

"Hello Sakura." Replied Tsunade, even knowing that Sakura couldn't hear her she felt Sakura deserved her reply.

"I hope I did well as your student and I'll carry on saving lives just like you did. I hope that they don't have sake in the afterlife, that would be awful now wouldn't it? Also watch your gambling habit's I'm sure that will bite you in the butt someday. Thank you for making me who I am today, you were like a mother to me, you taught me how to be strong, how to heal and you taught me never to give up. All of you just wait for me. I'll be there someday, ok?"

A gate opened behind the group of ghosts and seven figures stepped through, no one bothering to notice as they were all concentrating as Sakura moved on to Chouji's casket. The group of people stepped out from the gate, a swarm of back and purple butterflies surrounding them, all of them were wearing black clothing and sandals. In the center of the seven a tall teenage boy with orange hair and a white sleeveless coat, beside him was a tiny girl with short black hair and giant violet eyes and an armband on her right arm. There was a sturdy man with stubble on his chin and a cigarette in his mouth, a woman with dark eyes and black hair and one with long tomato red hair. There was a fairly old man with white messy hair that went down his back and a strange headband on his head with two spikes on each end. Also there was a young woman about eighteen with short chocolate brown hair and purple marks on her cheeks.

Sasuke, feeling the strange chakra turned around to gape at the group of seven, specifically the woman with mid length black hair and onyx eyes. His eyes widened. The woman's hands flew to her mouth.

Beside her the woman with long red hair shot her a questioning look. "Is everything alright Mikoto?" the rest of their group turned their attention to Mikoto and Sasuke, as did the rest of Konoha 12.

Mikoto rushed forward and pulled Sasuke into a tight hug, "My baby," she cried. "You grew up without me."

Sasuke returned the embrace and squeezed him to her, "I'm sorry mom."

Konoha 12 stared at the woman in Sasuke's arms. They all knew that Sasuke's whole clan had been assinated by Itachi and had never really seen his parents. On top of that as well Sasuke Uchiha was acting emotional, and as far as they remembered he was a stony bastard. That didn't settle well with everyone.

Ino stepped forward. "So that's it? So your just going to pretend you didn't put us all through hell!" Everyone turned to her, shocked by her sudden outburst.

Sasuke escaped from his mothers tight hug and gave Ino his attention. "I know what I did before is wrong, I realize that now and I have apologized to Naruto and Sakura."

"Oh that makes trying to _kill _them ok? No scratch that I cant say try because you _succeeded _in killing Naruto!" screamed Ino.

Suddenly the temperature dropped and a dark aura enveloped them. "Who killed Naruto?" Asked the red haired woman, her hair floating up behind her in the formation of nine tails and a killer glare aimed for Sasuke.

"We killed each other." Answered Sasuke.

"Kushina," whispered Mikoto in a soothing voice. "Calm down."

Kushina however just continued to glare before launching herself at Sasuke, arm raised in preparation for a deadly punch. But instead of hitting him her fist was caught, she looked up to the tall teenage boy. "Stand down Kurosaki." She growled.

"Kushina think about what your doing." He said calmly. Honestly Ichigo was lost on this whole situation. "I'm your captain and I'm telling you to calm yourself."

Kushina glared at Ichigo fiercely before turning to Sasuke. "Don't think I'll forget the face of my sons murderer."

"Hello Kushina." Came Kakashi's voice. "You're threatening my student. He was put in my team along with Naruto and the girl talking to Lee's casket. However she survived."

Everyone turned their attention back to Sakura who stepped forward to Naruto's casket. She grabbed a fistful of her dress in an effort not to let herself cry. "I am so, so sorry Naruto." Her efforts went away as tears began to stream down her face. "I made you make that promise. You wouldn't have tried so hard to save Sasuke, yes he was your best friend and of course you would have tried to get him back but…if I hadn't asked would you have given up? Would you still be here with me?" She chocked back her tears, or tried to. "I don't know if you can hear me. But if you can, can you just listen to me? Do you remember what your last words were to me? The last words you said before you—" she hiccupped, tears clogging her throat. "—died, Naruto? You said that you loved me. You never gave me a chance to answer you, how am I supposed to feel when you just go and die on me after saying that! When even after all the trouble I put you through you loved me? I just don't get it! How can Naruto Uzumaki the hero of the village—my hero, Sasuke's savior—my savior, the one who defeated Obito and Madara and ended the war and the most amazing guy I ever met can love _me_? A simple medical ninja who can't carry her weight and was a bitch to you when we were kids." Her tears racked her back and shuddered throughout her entire body. "I can't do this all alone! Why'd you have to leave me all alone! Naruto!" Konoha 12 stared in disbelief as Sakura fell to the ground, shaking, tears running down her face. "Naruto…I loved you too."

**Hello again! If you can guess who all seven people are that came from the sereitei I'll give you a cookie! Also there is a poll set up on my account about the plot for this story so check it out!**


End file.
